Flat-top article carrying chains formed of molded plastic links are known and are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,269,526, 3,768,631, 3,779,368, 3,804,232 and 4,436,200. Attention is also directed to German patent No. 32 35 224 C2.